You Win!
by WinterStorrm
Summary: They can't help themselves.


**Title:** You win!  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters depicted herein belong JK Rowling and associated publishers. I make no profit from this endeavour.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Written for hp_intoxicated fest 2012. Thanks to singlemomsummer. for the beta work.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> They can't help themselves.

"Come on, Malfoy – why so slow?"

Harry already had his shirt off, tossed carelessly to one side and he was in the process of shucking off his jeans.

Malfoy was just staring at him with wide lust-fuelled grey eyes, clearly fighting an inner battle with his conscience.

"Harry – I don't think this is a good idea." His voice was a low growl, giving away his struggle.

"I don't care," Harry said, kicking his jeans to one side and hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers. "I just care that if you're not in me in the next minute I might just die."

Malfoy swayed, his knuckles turning white as his grip on the back of one of Harry's kitchen chairs tightened. "It's not real," he argued feebly. "It's the potion talking, you don't really want me."

Harry did, he really, really did. He was just going to have to show Malfoy how much. He inched the boxers downwards, the head of his erect cock peeking out of the top, eliciting a moan from Malfoy's lips that sent tingles through Harry. "Are you telling me you don't want to see my face when I come?" Harry eased his shorts down and cast them to one side, wrapping a hand around his length. "It's your choice, Malfoy – either I come by my own hand, or I come with you inside me, but either way, I'm coming."

Malfoy crumbled before his eyes, "Salazar-" His hands were on the top button of his trousers. Harry smirked and arranged himself so he was bending over the kitchen table, opening his legs wide and stroking his cock slowly, watching Malfoy over his shoulder.

"Come on-" Harry wiggled his arse.

"Alright, just let me-" Malfoy fumbled for his wand and pointing it at Harry, muttered some familiar spells, ones that made Harry's arse tingle pleasantly. He watched as Draco drew his cock out of his trousers, letting them slide down his thighs, forgotten, positioning himself at Harry's entrance. "Are you sure-?"

"Malfoy, for Merlin's sake fuck me!" Harry was getting more than a little impatient. He wanted Malfoy's cock buried up his arse sooner rather than later; he didn't need foreplay, not today, he just wanted to be fucked, hard and fast and _now._

Malfoy was there, finally, nudging the head of his cock slowly into Harry's spell slicked hole, one hand on Harry's hipbone, the other on his own cock as he guided himself inside. It took longer than Harry would have liked, but Merlin could he feel him. Malfoy was _big_ and wow, the sensation of being full engulfed Harry.

"I won't break, Malfoy," he gritted out, pushing back against him.

"Do you ever shut up, Potter?" Draco snapped, matching Harry's movement with a snap of his hips. "Are you this pushy without a fucking lust potion inside you."

"I'll suck your cock later if you like," Harry teased. "That tends to shut me up for a while."

"Crikey-" Malfoy must have liked that image because something flipped; his reticence seemed to melt away. "Merlin, Harry, you're tight." He pulled out and slammed back in causing Harry to groan and reach for his own cock. He'd known Draco could make him feel like this, potion or not.

Harry had wanted this for months; even as he was complaining to Kingsley that there was no way he could ever partner Malfoy he'd been admiring his arse. He should have known it would come to this sooner or later; wayward potion or not.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the table, determined not to touch himself yet; if he did it would be game over far too soon.

"Harry-!" Draco stilled and filled Harry with his sticky warmth. "Fuck – I couldn't help it – too much-" His breath was laboured as he buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck.

Harry's cock ached, neglected. "Malfoy-" he began, but Draco was already turning him and dropping to his knees at Harry's feet. Smoky grey eyes stared up at him as a wet pink tongue licked away his precome.

Malfoy gripped Harry's hips tightly and leant forward to nuzzle his nose into the dark hair at the root of his cock. Harry could feel the hot breath on his balls before that tongue was licking a line along his cock and had returned to the head to swirl around that sensitive spot- "Fuck- Draco!" Harry cried out as his entire length was swallowed.

It really was game over; Draco bobbed his head twice and Harry was coming, his vision blurring as he released into Draco's mouth. Bloody hell!

Draco licked him clean and sat back on his heels. Their eyes met; Harry smiled, still dazed. Draco dipped his head and stood up, pulling up his trousers and glancing around him for his wand.

"I should go."

Despite his post-orgasm euphoria, Harry's stomach sank.

"Oh. Right. Go." He managed to find the energy to move and pull up his trousers. "Yeah, thanks for the orgasm, Malfoy."

Draco gasped. "Potter, we've been hit by a bloody lust potion! I've just taken advantage of that and fucked you over your kitchen table!" His eyes burned into Harry's. "Of course I'm leaving; tomorrow I'll tell Kingsley we can't work together anymore."

Harry had never seen Draco look so uncomfortable, or so guilty.

Harry blinked back the unwelcome tears that threatened and said, "I thought you were a potions whiz? Lust potions contain lavender and rose – we learnt that in basic Auror training for fuck's sake!"

Draco raised his hand to his nose and sniffed. His eyes widened and he stared at Harry, stunned. "Sandalwood and…basil? An _Inhibitor_ reducer?" He sniffed again and nodded. "Oh."

Harry watched him closely as he processed the implications. When Draco smiled, Harry did too. "You wanted me anyway?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You could say that; I have for months… _You_ wanted _me_ anyway, Malfoy?"

"Since fourth year,"

It was Harry's turn to look stunned. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Draco's wrist, pulling him towards him saying, "You win."


End file.
